Dasha Antonovna Kavaletsky
'''Dasha Antonovna Kavaletsky '''is a sniper of the Russian Red Army (so it has been known since the Ultranationalists refounded the Soviet Union). Born in a rural village, she spent her youth living in the Caucasus Mountains, where she acquired her talent for Wilderness living and marksmanship, the latter gained by hunting deer using the family's rifle, a Soviet-era Dragunov SVD with woodeb furniture and rails. Personality and traits Dasha is fairly intelligent, and has a knack for thinking outside the square, whether it be using objects effectively for tasks they were never intended for or turning failure into success by highly unconventional methods. This, along with her Wilderness skills, are largely the result of her highly rural upbringing. Many officers have recognized the potential for these characteristics and prefer to employ them to their best effect rather than try to "train them out of her". This has, however, been a drawback on her abilities in many other situations, an example being when using complex technology. To Dasha, such things feel quite alien and has been known to frighten her on occasion. She is reluctant to attempt tasks such as computer hacking and prefers to leave that to others.She should not be thought of as a technophobe, however, since she is skilled with many functional tasks, in particular electronics, having learnt from the constant repairs on her family's extremely temperamental electricity box at their old farmhouse in the mountains. Russian Civil War When the Russian Civil War broke out, Dasha and the other villagers initially had nothing to do with the conflict. However, at one point a group of Ultrantionalist fighters arrived at the village, apparently pursued by a large force of Loyalists. Hearing of their ambitions to reform the Soviet Union, Dasha decided to aid their cause and provided a vast amount of local knowledge. When the Loyalists arrived, they were stymied and confounded at every turn. Ambushes, makeshift minefields and all manner of nasty surprises assailed the Loyalists, including quite a few snipers, one of which was Dasha herself, using her SVD. Despite this, the Ultranationalists were routed, having insufficient numbers to hold back their enemies. Dasha was one of many forced to flee into the mountains while the loyalists burned the village. Aside from various guerrilla activities, Dasha did little else throughout the war. Russo-American War After the Ultranationalists defeated the old capitalist government and reformed the Soviet Union, Dasha remained in the Caucasus, without many other places to go to. However, when evidence was found that the terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport was assisted by America, Russia cried out for war, and the new government was happy to comply. When the invasion began, Dasha signed up as a scout sniper. Upon arriving on US soil, she was deployed as part of a recon team with the job of destroying part of a string of American defenses intended to blunt a Russian advance across the Midwest. The operation was largely successful, especially one very close success which Dasha managed to procure herself from a near-failure. It turned out that an infiltrator had managed to replace their C4 with a highly nonexplosive substance resembling plaster of Paris. However, she managed to rig a nearby oil well with improvised explosives, turning what would otherwise have been an intact fortress into a large oil fire. This drew the attention of the teams commanding officers, who assigned Dasha to a special operation in Colorado. However, the intervention of special forces and a rogue Shadow Company platoon turned the mission into a disaster, leaving Dasha as the only survivor, presumed dead along with her teammates. She fled, pursued by the same special forces who had killed her comrades, across Alaska and into Siberia, since America had launched a counter-invasion by then anyway. The timely intervention of a detatchment of Spetsnaz saved the situation and Dasha. Directly following her rescue, she participated in an assault on a POW camp in Finland along with her rescuers. With this mission accomplished, their mismatched team defended an arctic airbase against American armour before the transmittion of America's surrender and withdrawal was recieved.﻿ Category:Characters